Forbidden Fruit
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: Will Edward be able to save Bella's life? All human thriller/romance. all things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer... just remember that!
1. Home Again

**All things twilight (characters, etc) belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 1

He seemed to know that this girl was going to be the death of him. Edward sighed deeply as he watched her stumble over her own feet for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Here he was trying to save her life, and she was allowed to walk… by herself!

Bella Swan had no idea of the dangers her future held for her. Edward Cullen had been following her for a little over two weeks. He watched her now from the front seat of his inconspicuous silver Volvo. Well, it was inconspicuous _most_ places. Not here in Forks, WA. Here it stuck out like a sore thumb within all the late model trucks and minivans that seemed to over populate this area.

Bella hadn't notice him though. This is what really mattered, he supposed. As long as the followed doesn't suspect then he was fine. She was very oblivious to the world around her. No wonder she didn't know her life was in peril, she didn't even notice her own bootlace was untied.

And he was supposed to save her?

He watched as she threw herself into her old red rusty beat up pick up truck and jerked it out of the parking spot in front of the store where she worked. He worried about her driving that decrepit piece of junk. It had to be older than she was.

He waited until she stopped at the stop sign at the end of the block before pulling into the street to follow. He let a minivan pull in between them as he followed at her snail's pace. Why couldn't he ever get a gig where he could follow a speedaholic like he was?

That was the one thing Edward loved about being in law enforcement. No speeding ticket.

Bella couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. She got goose bumps as she was climbing into her truck after leaving the store. She'd been working there on and off since high school. She took over Mike's manager's position when his dad retired early and left the boss position for his son.

"Has to take care of that brood, doesn't he?" His dad had laughed at her when she just nodded and looked at him like she was lost for the right answer.

She sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot. She should have been out of this one red-light town by now.

If it wasn't for Jake and Charlie she would be.

This made her eyes fill, but she refused to let the tears start now. She didn't have long enough of a drive for a break down. If Charlie hadn't gotten sick she would have been with back with Renee in sunny Florida by now. She blinked the tears away. She would be home to Charlie soon and couldn't let him see her like this.

She looked behind her in her rearview mirror and noticed a familiar glint of silver that seemed to be catching her eye oh so often here recently. Had she seen this Volvo before? No, she didn't think so. He seemed to be everywhere she was, but then again everybody was everywhere in Forks.

It was probably the fact that someone actually bought a new car that made him stand out to her. His face was familiar. Bella was bad with names and couldn't place his, but she knew that she knew him.

Thinking about this made her long for the hot, dry, crowded days of Phoenix. She'd been in this green, wet wasteland for almost a decade. Been with Charlie for almost a decade, but it felt like a lifetime.

Being there through high school had turned in to being there through college. Or at least in close proximity. The university of Washington in Seattle was the next stop for Bella, Angela, and Ben. Being the only three of her group of high school friends who moved on to college. Jessica had ended up pregnant and married to Mike before graduation. Then she had spent the whole of the ceremony sick in the bathroom sick because of it.

It seemed fitting to Bella. Jessica had been pretending to be Bella's best friend just to get closer to Mike. Mike had made Bella the object of his affections as soon as she moved here. Jessica had been so jealous she almost literally turned green. Now, they were both twenty-five and had four kids.

Bella shuddered. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, but… she let the thought trail off.

She pulled into the driveway behind the old cruiser. It never left the driveway anymore. Next to that was a black motorcycle. She smiled knowing this meant Jacob was here to give Charlie some company. She reached over into the passenger seat to grab her bag, looking own just in time to miss the familiar silver glint she had been seeing so much of lately.


	2. A Twist

Chapter 2

Bella threw her bag and coat on the old coat rack. "Jake, Charlie?"

"In here Bella," Jake return. She knew they would be in the living room. It was where Charlie wanted to be the most. He was laid up on the couch and Jake sat on the floor in front of the couch. Squashed up like he was trying to fit his 6'5 body into his old VW Rabbit. The motorcycle was a much better fit for him.

"Hey guys, who's winning?"

"Shh," Charlie said with eyes glued on the final minutes of the game. He looked good today. There was color in his cheeks, a smile on his face.

Jake groaned as Charlie hooted. His teamed must have crushed Jake's pick. "You guys hungry?"

"Starving," this, of course, was Jacob who answered. He never seemed to get full.

"I'll start dinner then."

She went into the kitchen releasing the plastered fake smile and letting a tear slide down. One… that was all she would allow. She wiped it away as she heard Jacob coming into the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie," he said. He put his hands on her waist and kissed the top of her head. There was nothing romantic about this action.

It once had been. They had dated for almost three years until Bella ended it to go to college. Jake was young and needed to be free. He had only been 16 when Bella left to go to school. He was her best friend.

"He looks well today. It makes it harder somehow."

"I know," he said, understanding. "He's a tougher guy than you ever imagined. He'll last longer than they say." He left his thoughts at that and so did Bella.

Did she want him to suffer for longer than the six months the doctor gave him? She got frustrated at the thought and threw the spatula she was holding into the sink. It crashed against a glass that was in there, and she fisted her hands in her hair. Jake wrapped his arms around her and brushed his hand down her hair until her fists loosened. She turned her face into his chest and let the tears that had been threatening her all day go.

She kept them silent. She didn't want to upset Charlie. So she buried the tears in the spot she found most comforting. She couldn't help but breathe in the scent of Jacob. He smelled like the beach and motor oil. And just like Jacob. Her Jacob.

She'd never given it much thought until now when grief made them closer. She loved him. It may not be the passionate love they once hand, but she loved him nonetheless. _Is this what is meant to be_, she wondered.

She felt safe in these arms.

Edward jerked awake in the front seat of his Volvo. He was really hating that his partner was on his honey moon…with his sister Alice. Jasper was set to meet him here in a couple of more days. _One day,_ he corrected mentally as he looked at the clock. It was a bit after two in the morning. Bella's light was on in her bedroom. He cocked his head to see that the black motorcycle was still in the driveway.

This made him uncomfortable. He'd done a check on the kid. Jacob Black of the local Native American tribe. He'd been a family friend since Bella was a kid coming up during summer breaks to see her dad. Apparently, they'd been more when she moved up here permanently.

Still are, he supposed.

He still didn't feel good about it.

Jake kept smoothing his hands down her hair He looked down at her. She was tougher than they gave her credit for, too. She'd composed herself to sit through dinner laughing and carrying on with her dad. Now she was sleeping in his arms. Like she used to. His heart swelled.

He still loved her more than she could ever know. She had been weak and had needed his comfort. So, he had held her while she cried after dinner up in her room. Charlie was used to Jake staying in his room at night to be there when Bella went to work. That was to good thing about being self employed. You get time off whenever you needed it.

Jake and his two best friends from the rez had started a garage. Embry and Quil took over all the work on days that Jake needed to be away. That was for or five days a week lately. But Charlie only had so much time, and he and Bella both needed all the support and help they could get.

Charlie got sick about a month before Bella graduated college. He hid it from her until she got back. Colon cancer. It was like it happened over night. Most days he barely had the energy to lift a glass of water. It hadn't responded to chemotherapy and now it was a "keep him comfortable" situation.

Jake really hated it. His dad, Billy, had already lost one friend when Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Now he was losing Charlie, his best friend. It would be like Jake losing Bella. He shuddered at the thought.

She sighed in her sleep, and he smiled. He wasn't giving up on her heart. She'd broken it off with him when she'd gone off to the university. She's used it as an excuse.

"_Jake, I am going to be hours away. You deserve to have someone who is going to be here with you. You are young…" She knew he would hate that so she had let the thought trail. "and you need to be in a relationship that is fair to you. I'll be so engrossed in and overwhelmed with school work I wouldn't be fair to you. And I will need to focus so I can get through it." _

He'd known she was worried about college. She felt like she missed out on getting the best education when she moved to Forks. Her senior science class at Forks high was doing material she'd done in her freshman year AP class in Phoenix.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered to her. That's why he'd let her go. Now, she'd had her time, and he wanted her back.


	3. Stalker

Chapter 3

Bella dreamed that night of Jake and of things that used to be. She dreamed of him telling her that he loved her. And when she woke she could smell his scent lingering in her bed. Today she was off, and Jake had gone to do some work at the garage. She wanted to pull the blanket over her head and get swallowed up in the warmth and darkness it would give her. She knew that Charlie would not be up for awhile longer. Her alarm clock showed the time as 7:30. She couldn't lay here with his scent in her face. She couldn't think with his scent surrounding her.

She was confused as to what she needed to do with Jake, about Jake, about her feelings.

She checked in on Charlie who was still snoozing lightly on the couch. _I have time for a walk, _she decided. The TV was humming low on the morning news. She walked over and kissed her dad on his forehead. "Love you, Dad."

She moved toward the door and pulled her jacket off the coat rack on her way out.

It was a beautiful day. She decided just to carry her jacket. It was May and she was loving the almost warmth that was in the air. She began a light jog down the sidewalk. She knew if she went any faster she would fall on her face but it felt good to feel the wind on her face. To clear her nose of his scent. To think. She could think better without his smell lingering in her nasal passages.

Did she still love him like that?

Edward had been awoken by the loud roar of a motorcycle coming to life. He looked at his watch. 6:30. Two whole hours after he'd gotten to sleep again. He did that when he was alone, two hour shifts of sleep and awake until his target was up and moving.

About an hour later she came barreling out the door. Looking confused but as soon as she was out in the sun, something that was a rarity here, she smiled and took a deep breath. Maybe her lover shouldn't have left so early. Maybe she was wondering why she'd awoken to find herself alone. _Something _had her face twisted into the face she often made when she was thinking or worried.

In her situation, she worried quite often.

Or had she always been this way?

Edward tried to remember her.

Forks high school had not been his favorite place to make memories. He had moved to Seattle to get away from this town. Carlisle had insisted on his family living somewhere small like this. Safer, he had said. Edward knew Carlisle was trying to keep him out of trouble. An adopted teenager isn't your average law abiding citizen most of the time.

Edward had thought he was well behaved enough. He'd had his parents for almost his whole life before they had died of avian influenza. A pandemic had broken out in the Chicago area. When they caught on to what they had, Edward had been quarantined and given all kind of shots hoping to stop it. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been the one who had to deliver the news about Edwards parents.

Then he had proceeded to let Edward know that he was offering him a home. Edward had no other family in the area so he had taken the opportunity to have a place to live. This was nothing new to the young doctor. He had two other teens leaving with him at the time. Alice who'd been with them for about 5 years at the time, and Emmett. Emmett had been camping with his family and the had not properly stored their food. A bear came sniffing around. Emmett was one lucky man.

Alice didn't talk about her family because she'd been in the system for most of her life. She just said it didn't matter because finding her family may have come late in life but it was better late than never.

Carlisle and Esme, his wife, seemed to be into collecting strays. It all came down to the fact that they had lost a child when they first got married. This had meant that Esme would never be able to bear young of her own. She longed for her three misfit children to give her grandchildren though she wasn't even forty yet. Emmett had been married since he was nineteen to Jaspers older sister, Rosalie Hale. No kids for them yet.

And now Alice, who was Edward's age, had gone and fallen for Jasper. They were married and very much in love. It left Edward very raw and lonely feeling.

Edward had spent two years attending school here in Forks. He was very to himself during that period. He'd spent his classes in the back and had spent his lunches at the table with his family. He'd been so absorbed in his own world that when they gave him the files for this case, he'd not been able to place a face to the name Isabella Marie Swan. He'd figured out that she'd been in his class and had even started going to the school mid semester the same year he'd joined Forks High.

He had no idea why she was jogging down the side of the road, she could barely walk without harming herself much less this accelerated pace. This had to be a bad idea for her.

She reached the end of the block and turned to start back to the house. She spotted it then. That damn silver Volvo that was _everywhere_ now. It was parked across the street. That man who drove it, well, he looked familiar, but he did _not_ live in that house across the street. The same people have lived there since before Charlie moved into his crackerjack house he's lived in before Bella was born.

That's it she'd had it with this stalker. She moved on to the house like she hadn't noticed and then went in a put her jacket on the coat rack. She checked on Charlie. Still asleep. Then she stepped back out into the sunlight.

He was wondering if she was going to continue to jog up and down the sidewalk again. She had gone in apparently to drop off her jacket, deciding it was warm enough she would not need it. She paced back and forth a couple of times right in front of her house's walk way, then she jet into the street.

Right for his car.

She knocked on his window. "Hi." she said through the glass. "can we talk? Well, can you tell me why you are stalking me?"


	4. Cancer

Reminder: **All things twilight (characters, etc) belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 4

"Shit." Edward mumbled. She hadn't been quite as oblivious to him as he had expected. He should have switched up his car. He could have gotten one from Seattle that would have fit in better.

He rolled down the window, "Hi, Bella, isn't it?"

"Yes," she chewed her bottom lip. It was something she did when she was embarrassed or uneasy. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, you do actually. Edward Cullen. I attended Forks High with you. I was back in town and I saw you. Sorry to be so creepy about it. I didn't know how to approach you after all this time."

"You never talked to me in high school," she pointed out.

"I know. Listen, would you like to get coffee with me?" He didn't know what else to say. He had to make it seem like something it wasn't. She couldn't know the real reason for him being here. Not now. She had so much on her plate without this. Plus he was pretty sure she would make a big deal out of being a target for murder.

"Do you always stalk a girl for three days before asking her out?"

Or maybe she was almost as oblivious as he had figured. Three days sounded innocent to the sixteen it really was.

When he didn't answer she just continued. "I really can't. I am helping out with my dad. He isn't feeling well." She left it at that. No need to tell this man that her dad was dying and she had to sit and watch like it was a bad movie that never seemed to end.

He could, at that point, see it all on her face. It was bad for her. It was killing a piece of her to have to watch her father die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Chief Swan? Can I come in to say hi? You see," He continued to explain hoping to get a yes from her, "your dad was kind of an inspiration to me. I am in law enforcement up in Seattle."

She still looked reluctant so he continued, "I came here for vacation. My friend Jasper Hale, do you remember him?"

She nodded.

"He just married my sister Alice, and they are supposed to be meeting me up here." Then he thought of something that was sure to get him in. "I got here early, and we are all supposed to be staying at the old family house just outside of town. Alice had the key, and they are just now flying back from their honeymoon. I've been sleeping in my car since I got here. I really need to stretch my legs."

She didn't know if she should let him. To see Charlie like this, on his last leg. "He might still be asleep." She hoped maybe he would take the hint.

"I can wait. You have coffee, right?"

She filled his mug again as they sat in the small kitchen. The sun yellow cabinets had faded over the years to a color more like butter than sunshine. He was taking in the small table and three mismatched chairs that were pulled up to it. He hummed an appreciative mm as he took a sip of fresh coffee. She'd let him shower and drink a pot and a half of coffee as he awaited the arousal of Charlie.

It wasn't much longer before Bella heard him cough and reach for the water she had placed on the table next to him. "He's up. I am going to go in there and let him know that you are here. I am sure he will be so excited to see you. I will then come in here and let you know that he is ready. It might be a minute."

"Sure," was all he said to that.

Bella went into the other room. "Hey, dad, you've got a visitor this morning,"

"Jake isn't a visitor anymore, Bells."

"No, dad. Edward Cullen is here to see you," she paused as he searched his brain to find the name.

"Dr. Cullen's kid?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him a kid anymore, but yeah."

"How about that. I wonder how the good doctor is doing?"

"He's good, Chief Swan. He's missing Forks, though. He's thinking about coming back." Bella shot him a look that could kill. _He seemed ready enough,_ Edward thought to himself. He gave Bella and innocent look and then turned his attention back to the dying man on the couch. Knowing the answer already, he asked, "How are you, Chief?"

"Well, Edward, today I feel okay." He sighed and patted the seat next to the couch. "Tell me what brings you here, Edward."

"As I was telling Bella, I just wanted to come and say hello to my inspiration. I am in law enforcement up in Seattle. I came home for a bit of a vacation." Edward used the term home very loosely here. "I was hoping to run into you. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you around." This job made Edward glad he was a good actor, or liar, whichever you wanted to call him.

"I'm not really running around town these days. Colon cancer does that to you, I hear." It was good to see he still had his personality.

"Geez, dad, way to be a good host," Bella murmured. Charlie missed it, but it made the corner of Edward's mouth twitch up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chief. I wanted you to know that I went into the work I do because of you."

"Hmm." was all he said in response. "Want to watch the game, Edward?"

Bella was stomping around in the kitchen. Throwing things around. What gave him the right? Charlie and Edward had bonded over a game and now Edward was bringing up his suitcase to Charlie's room with the open invitation of "Stay as long as you need."

"They'd better get here soon." She mumbled over the dinner she was preparing. "How could you force yourself on a dying man?"

It hadn't mattered that Bella had brought up that Jacob slept there.

This news had brought some relief to Edward.

"He'll figure something out, Bells." Charlie had said, "Plus, Billy misses having him around all the time. He doesn't need to worry about me so much."

Bella agreed with that one. This was Bella's worry. She was the one losing her father. As much as she hated Forks, she could never regret moving here because it had brought her close to the father she was so much like. Never a need to fill a silence in this house. Never a hovering moment like she would have gotten from Renee. Charlie somehow understood Bella more than her mother ever had and ever will.

Edward put his suitcase into Charlie's room. The bed had been made, and he couldn't help but wonder if the over-grown Quillutte did it. He was pretty sure that Bella cleaned up after him when he left. Making it like no one slept here in case Charlie wanted to go back up.

When he was leaving the bedroom he couldn't help himself. He went over to the other door in the hallway that was closed. This was her room. He went in making sure not to let the door click shut behind him. He looked around the tiny room. A homemade quilt adorned the full size bed. There was a blouse flung on the back of her desk chair and a few others scattered on the floor. Not so many that it was a pigsty, just enough to make it look like someone lived here. This was no room from a home magazine. There was a ancient desktop computer on her desk.

He ran his eyes over the room one more time. This is when it caught his eye. A black t-shirt laid next to the bed. It was big enough that on Bella it would look like a tent. No, it was more the size of an over-grown Indian.

So maybe she didn't have to fix Charlie's bed at all. Oh, to deceive a dying man.

_Ignorance is bliss_, Edward thought.


	5. Still Intuitive

Chapter 5

Edward was glad that Jasper was finally in town. This was something he was trying to keep from Bella at the moment. The longer he could stay in the house the better. And the longer it kept Jacob Black out too. Edward wasn't sure why he didn't like this guy but there was something about the way he looked at Bella, the way he touched her.

Like she was his possession.

Jasper was sitting outside in the Volvo. Bella wouldn't pay attention to a car that was supposed to be empty. Plus the tint on the back windows where Jasper was set up was the kind of tint they put on limos to keep the privacy in.

Another good thing about being in law enforcement- illegal tint.

"Hey, Jasper," he said loud enough that Bella would hear him in the kitchen. "What? What do you mean another week? A hurricane? Seriously! Japer, half of my vacation will be over by then. Okay, you both need to be careful in that weather."

"Problems?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Jasper and Alice are stuck on the island. They are having hurricane winds there, and the flights aren't leaving. They are predicting five days to a week before they will be able to get back in the air."

"Well, our door is open as long as you need it, Edward."

"Thanks, chief."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Dinner is ready." She brought out two plates sitting one in front of Charlie and placing the other in front of Edward. She went back and got her plate and came back. Dinner was silent.

Bella had sat up with Charlie tonight laughing. Edward had excused himself early to go upstairs. It was nice being alone with Charlie for once. She was so used to having Jake- and now Edward- here to do male bonding kind of things with Charlie. They never had time alone together anymore. Charlie was snoozing lightly on the couch with a smile on his pale, tired face.

Bella was going to miss him.

She walked by the bedroom where Edward was, and she heard a slight snoring coming from the room. She smiled at this for some reason. It wasn't that tear the walls down kind of snore, it was more like a purr.

She was enjoying the times she and Edward had together while Charlie was asleep. He was intelligent. He knew about all the books that Bella loved. He knew so much about the classics, the ones Bella could recite from memory. He could almost stump her on some of them.

They talked about music. It was like he had devoted his life to the study of it. He talked about classical composers that Bella didn't know existed. She was ashamed that she had Googled some of them to make sure he wasn't just making it up to impress her.

He knew about poetry and plays. He recited lines from _Romeo and Juliet, _her favorite.

She was enjoying his company a little too much. She found herself wanting to touch his hand across the little kitchen table. She wanted to brush his messy hair out of his face when in fell in his eyes. She _wanted_ him to ask her to coffee again. She was sure she could get Jake up here while she was off, just once.

What was she thinking? Charlie was her father and here she was panting after some guy and wanting to leave during her free time. It could be his last minute, he could take his last breath, at any given minute. She shook her head. She was being selfish.

He only had a few more days here at the house. He had gotten another call from Jasper saying that they should be here by Sunday. That would have made Edward a houseguest for a whole week. Jake had not been happy about this either.

Bella had asked him why he'd been in such a lousy mood all week. All he had done to respond was grunt and go back to watch baseball with Charlie. Well, it wasn't her job to make everyone happy. Right now, her focus was on Charlie. This was exhausting enough. She clicked off her light and got under the familiar covers in her room for a refreshing night's sleep.

Edward heard Bella whispering loudly on the phone in her room. A mixture of this and the sun filtering in the curtains brought him out of his deep dream filled sleep. He was tangled in the sheets. It looked like he had been trying to dance a tango. He focused on what Bella was saying.

"What do you mean you can't be here today? I'll have to call in at the store." Pause. "No, it isn't good, Jake, I'll be short on the bills." Pause. "Charlie doesn't get that much money." Pause. "No, Jake, I don't want your money. I'll find a way. Bye."

He pulled on his jeans and snuck out of his room to go down stairs. He needed to get coffee before he faced this angry woman.

Bella was pulling her hair into her daily ponytail that Edward was beginning to hate. He loved those few times when she let her hair down. It really was like mahogany silk. "Morning." He said to her and she came into the kitchen.

She looked at him in the glow of the early sun, just in a pair of jeans, no shirt, no shoes. He had his coffee mug in one had and the paper in the other. It was almost as if he could dissolve her pissy mood just by being extremely gorgeous in her tiny kitchen. He looked like a model for Foldger's. "Yeah, good morning." She fumbled when she grabbed her cup. It went crashing to the floor, ceramic shattering everywhere. "Dammit." She breathed the word. She looked down to the mess then her gaze wondered to the way of Charlie. She bit her bottom lip.

There was no sound from the living room except the steady snoozing of her father. She let out a breath that she'd been holding and went to get the broom.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked nonchalantly from his chair.

"I just… nothing."

"Bella, you are a horrible liar."

"I have to call in to work today so I can take care of Charlie. Jake can't come up today. He does too much already. I really shouldn't be so irritated by this. " He let her ramble on as she started to sweep. He got up to hold the dust pan for her as she swept of the shards. This was her sweeping up the sharps of her coffee mug, but Edward saw her alone in this house, really alone, after Charlie, sweeping up the shards of her heart, her life.

"Listen, Bella, the least I can do is take a day off from stalking you and watch Charlie. You are letting me stay here while I wait on my sister and Jasper."

"I can't ask you to…" she started.

"You didn't. I said I would." Jasper would be pissed that he had to extend his shift to this afternoon before he could get some sleep. He'd have to go to the shop to look after her there. _He'll get over it, _was all Edward could think. He had to be a one man show for almost three weeks while Jasper got to vacation and have sex.

"Thank you," she said and dumped the remains of the shards in the dustbin. She kissed Charlie on the forehead like she did before she left every time. "Love you, dad." Then she was out the door.

Edward was aware that Charlie had been feigning sleep since the crash of the mug. "Morning, Charlie."

"You trying to seduce my daughter?" He said it with a smile.

"No, just drinking my coffee." Edward replied.

"Tell me, Edward, what really brings you here from Seattle."


	6. The Truth is Out There

**All things twilight= stephenie meyer**

*****a short chapter, but it let's you know where this is heading***  
**

Chapter 6

Well, wasn't he just as intuitive as always. At least this wasn't hurting Charlie's mind or his personality.

"You have a guess?"

"No, I just figured there was more to this than me being your pretend role model, Cullen. If you're doing this just to get to Bella, I will…. Get Jake to kill you."

Edward snorted. If only he really knew.

"Well, Charlie, I won't stay in this house and insult your intelligence. I am here for Bella, but not in the way that you mean."

"Is this work related, officer?"

"Detective."

"Hmm. What's coming after my baby, Detective Cullen?"

"You remember a case from about eight years ago. You put away two brothers, Laurent and James Boudreaux, for murder. Well, you got the one on conspiracy."

"Yeah, they were doing sacrifices, drinking the blood of virgins. They got the older brother for the actual murder. James, the other one, he had an alibi in his girlfriend. She said he thought that it was the blood of a goat." Charlie shuddered.

"Well, James served his sentence and got out on good behavior."

"Hmm." Charlie tried to keep his voice even, but Edward could see the worry on his face. It pained him to cause this trouble to a man so weakened as it is.

"We got a strong lead pointing his destination here. It apparently didn't take him long to learn of your condition, and he turned his focus on to someone that could hurt you more than your own demise."

"Bella." it was a pained whisper, and his eyes were closed tightly. A tear leaked down his face, and his body shuddered with a silent sob. He composed himself rather quickly. Edward didn't know if it was control or if he was too weak to let more out. "What about right now, Edward? Who's with her now?"

"My partner, Jasper." With this, Edward could see Charlie putting it all together.

"No honeymoon?"

"Oh, he was on a honeymoon, but he got here this past Sunday. I've been here for more than three weeks, mostly by myself. That's why she noticed me, I think."

"You would have to have been very obvious."

"I know. I was so used to being able to hide right in front of her face. She very oblivious. She thought I'd only been doing it for three days." Edward grinned at this. "It had been sixteen days at the time."

"She's in trouble."

"We got her, Charlie, don't worry." He pleaded this because he knew it would take precious time from his life, from Bella.

Charlie saw something in the way Edward said this. He believed that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not because it was his job, but because, and Charlie was _very_ sure this was the case, Edward was falling in love with Bella. He didn't know whether this made him happy, but he knew someone that wouldn't be happy at all about this. Charlie saw the body language that Bella subconsciously used around this man, she was falling for Edward, too.


	7. Inferiority Complex

**all things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer...**

**Enjoy and Review.  
**

Chapter 7

He sat in the tree outside her window. He was getting tired of this watching, no action. He'd been waiting in this tree every night since he got here. His mouth watered just at the thought of seeing the fear in her eyes.

There was a slight snag in his plan. Edward Cullen.

"Let's get out of here," he threw over his shoulder.

***

Edward was laughing at Jasper. "She doesn't have anything to worry about working at this store. That Mike guy is all over her here. He'd probably keep that creep off her."

Edward stopped laughing. "Just keep your eye open." He closed his cell phone.

"Hey, Charlie, where's your lap dog today?"

Just then the door opened. "You get a dog, Charlie?" Jacob Black came in and threw his leather jacket on the coat rack. "He doesn't look too protective. Hope you don't get any intruders." Jake flexed his arm and threw a look at Edward that said _kiss my ass._

"Did you fetch the paper?" Edward sneered.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Enough of the pissing contest, guys."

"Sorry, chief." Edward said truly sorry he was doing this and stressing him out.

Jacob rolled his eyes, _who was the lap dog now? _and said, "What game is on today?"

***

Bella was so tired. There had been a rush at the store. Out-of-towners were starting to flock in with the first glimpse of the spring weather. There had been no rain for two days, but there were clouds in the horizon. They were looming so close she had to turn on her headlights as she was winding down the road, and it was just four o'clock.

She would be so glad to get home today. She needed to be with her guys. All of them. Jake would be good for a hug, Edward would be good conversation, and Charlie-well, it would just be good to see his smile today. "Hey guys, I'm home." She threw her parka, which she'd just had to carry today instead of wear, on the coat rack next to the jackets there.

She looked at them. They each described their owner. Charlie's old police jacket hung there, dusty and unmoved since he worked his last day. Jake's giant black leather coat took up half the room on the rack. It was a warm coat, Bella knew first hand. It was comforting and it belonged here after so many times visiting. Next to it was the newcomer. A warm rich chocolate brown leather coat very different from the previous leather jacket. This one was sleek, it seemed to fit in no matter how new it was to its surroundings. It looked warm and inviting, but it was foreign to her. How could she just trust it enough to throw it on and go out? She should just trust the reliable neighboring coat that had always been there… shouldn't she?

She shook her head. She was reading too much into this.

"Heya, Bells." Jake put his big arms around her and hugged her close to him.

"Hey, Jake. That's exactly what I needed today after a day like this at the store."

"Busy?" he asked her.

Edward watched them from the doorjamb between the entry hall and the living room. "Hey, Bella." He said with a smile on his face. He knew exactly what he wanted and it was to get her alone for awhile. "Since, Jake, is here," he used the informal and familiar form of his foe's name to help win her over, "I thought maybe we could go get that coffee this evening. I called and got pizza for Charlie, on me."

"I couldn't ask him to…"

"You don't mind, Jake, do you?" Edward feigned an almost shock.

"No, me and Charlie were going to watch the game anyway." Jacob's shoulders were rigid as he said the words. "You go out and have fun, Bells, you deserve some time to relax. And I am pretty sure Charlie is glad to be having pizza for the first time in like three months."

Jacob turned around and the look that he gave Edward would have given a lesser man chills. Edward gave him a nod and a smile and grabbed his jacket and Bella's parka from the rack and threw them both over his arm. "Just in case. Looks like rain."

Bella just smiled a goofy teenage girl kind of smile then bit her bottom lip.

Edward suddenly found her habit as the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to nibble that bottom lip himself. He cleared his throat to make sure it didn't crack or come out too husky, "Shall we?"

They took the Volvo down to the local watering hole. It was a good thing Jasper had gotten in his car to go to the Cullen's house just outside of town. It would have been a time trying to explain the absence of his car to Bella. He opened the door for her then almost sprinted to his side of the car.

Cora waited on them. "How's your daddy?" she asked Bella.

"You know, Cora, I bet he'd love it if you just came to see him. He's been good the past few days." This stung a bit. Bella wasn't even obvious enough to know that Cora was in love with Charlie and had been since their high school days.

"You think? My shift ends in an hour. You think six is too late?'

"No." Bella gave her a smile. She wondered if it was as hard for someone that had loved from a distance. Maybe just a different pain. A lot of what-ifs, Bella thought. She wanted to tell Cora just to tell him. It would be better in the end if he had known.

Edward order something that Bella had never heard of and wondered if Cora would even know how to make it. "You know your coffee. You go to Starbucks a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, almost everyday before I go to work." He said. "They are on every street corner in Seattle."

"I'll have the same," was all Bella could say. She could never be a coffee ordering pro, and it was stupid that this was making her feel inferior now.

It was weird, now that they were here, he didn't know how to start or what to say. He knew he was falling for her. Did she feel the same? He couldn't help but to have these feelings for someone who was strong enough to laugh with her dying father, to take care of him like it was her burden alone and still hold her chin up. She could still smile and could still do what she _had_ to do. It was hard to be around someone like this and not feel a little inferior. It made him think, _would I be that strong for my father or mother?_ Had he been? No, he'd been locked away in quarantine kept away from them and their disease. And he'd been too weak to even fight for his right to see them.

He couldn't know if she felt this way for him. They way she seemed some comfortable in Jacob Blacks giant arms today and shown him a side he hadn't seen first hand before. Even though he was no sure they were not a couple now, they used to be and he could tell it was Jacob's goal to get her back. Edward was planning on making this a tough battle for her heart. Charlie had called it a pissing contest, but this was more. It was a battle of epic proportions to win the heart of his daughter.

Bella sat there looking at him in their excruciatingly long silence. From the look on his face it was only excruciating for her. He sat there looking at her with a half smile that sat crookedly on his face as if he was waiting for her to say something that would change his life. "I, uh…" she felt the need to fill this void. "I appreciate you brining me out tonight. I had a rough day. We'll have to make it quick so we can get back to Charlie."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Call him Charlie when he's not around."

"Its what I called him when I was with Renee, my mom. She always said Charlie when she spoke about him or to him, never 'your father.' So I just got used to it. When I used to come up here for the summers I started calling him Charlie to his face. That's when he tried to stop it. And so, for his benefit, unless we are arguing, I call him dad to his face. But he will always be Charlie to me."

He could tell this wasn't some way for her to be rebellious. Charlie was more endearing to her than just calling him dad. Dad was something every kid called their father. "You know we have a least two hours before the game is over. And I bet Cora would love it if there was less people there when she gets there. We should go for a walk. The rain is still holding off."

She looked out the window and sure enough the sun was still battling the clouds for control as it was getting lower in the sky. "That sounds like a great idea."


	8. First Kiss

All things twilight all belong to SM...

Sorry it took so long to update... i cut this short so that i could get it up here. I have been moving and having absolutely no time.... ENJOY!!

Chapter 8

She was biting her bottom lip again. He was finding it harder to resist those lips. They'd been walking in comfortable silence for a while now. Every once in a while she would look sheepishly at him. And he was loving it.

Finally they came upon the bank of the river that twisted through Forks. It was the same river just outside the yard at the Cullen's home. He sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to him. He was watching the last rays of the sun across the river. The sky just about the bank was orange and then pink, that pink faded into light purple that was turning into the night sky.

She sat next to him, not sure what to do. It was the simple things that were escaping her mental grasp. What to do with her hands, how to fold her legs… those sorts of normal things were foreign now. So she did what came most natural to her when she sat on the floor in front of her dad. She pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around them. Then she rested her cheek on her knees so that she would be facing him.

He was looking out across the water, the light glinting off the bronze in his messy mane. She couldn't help but let the smile slip onto her face. Automatically, her teeth slid over her bottom lip.

He bit his teeth down to keep the groan in. She was utterly seducing him and she didn't even know it. He couldn't stand the tight little ponytail anymore. He reached over and tugged the band out of her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. She gave him a look of questioning. "Its prettier down." He shrugged. Again her teeth slid over her bottom lip, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He leaned in. "When you do that, you make me want to do this." He leaned in.

And she wanted this. She wanted what he was about to do more than she wanted to sun to rise in the morning.

He took her mouth with a ferocity that he couldn't seem to control. He grazed his teeth on her plump lower lip. He tasted her, and it was like his first drink of alcohol. It swam in his head, and his nose filled with her scent. His senses were suddenly and immediately overwhelmed by her. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He heard her purr deep in her throat.

She was amazed that kissing could be like this. It made her stomach coil and her finger automatically latched into his hair when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted more. She pulled her body into his lap as he sat crossed legged on the grass. When his tongue brushed quickly against hers she felt like her insides melted. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, her body tingled in all the right places, and she moaned his named.

He laughed. He was giddy. The kiss made him giddy and when she murmured his name against his lips it unleashed his moronic hysteria.

She looked at him puzzled. She was soaked, and he was laughing. When did it start raining on them? She began laughing too, and he threw her jacket on her head.

***

He was in love with her. He thought about this as he laid in bed. They had laughed all the way back to the house and she had kissed him good night as she went into her room. He ached to be there with her now. He wanted to hold her in his arms all night. He heard her door open then he heard a slight click as she went into the bathroom. His mind had been wound up and he had been laying there thinking about her for hours.

She was running cold water over her face. She couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't get that kiss off her mind, she couldn't get HIM off her mind. She wondered if he was still awake. She hadn't heard his purr-ish snoring. She dried up her face and tiptoed to his door. She still didn't hear him. So she decided to go for it.

He heard an almost silent knock. He got up and opened the door. He knew it would be her. He looked at her face, and he knew what she was doing. She'd been thinking about him all night, too.

She just grabbed his face in her hands. She pulled it down and kissed him. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Go to my room." She whispered breathlessly. It was amazing how he made her feel like this. There was heat running through her veins.

He got to her door and pushed it open with his foot.


	9. First Bite

_Sorry guys... i was moving... and then without internet for awhile... so this chapter... is short... and NICE. BTW all things twilight are Stephenie's_

Chapter 9:

He laid with her on top of him onto her bed, the old springs gave a soft creaking moan as he did so. It felt so good to have her wrapped warm and close around him. He noticed with frustration that her hair was pulled up again. He tugged the ponytail holder gently out of her hair. It spread out like mahogany silk falling around her shoulders and face. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Still damp from her evening shower, it released is sweet perfume of flowers and strawberries. He took a deep breath and knew that he would never find anything that smelled like that again in his life. He nuzzled his face in her throat.

She felt like she would explode. His lips traveled all over her neck and brushed against her jaw line. Everywhere his lips touched a fire spread into her veins from the spot. Her breath was coming faster and faster. She needed the feel of his skin on hers more than she needed air. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt hoping he would get the hint and remove the barrier so she could touch him.

She could honestly say that she had never felt this way before. She had never been so swept up by someone. She'd never wanted someone so bad that she ached with the absolute need. She finally got her hands on his naked chest as his shirt made its way over his head. It was hot smooth flesh over hard muscle. She ran her fingers over his bare body and thrilled at the path of goose bumps she was leaving.

Her hands moved over his body, flitting like the wings of a hummingbird. Every stroke of her hands left his skin humming, and he craved more. He was so hard that he was throbbing with pure need and desire. He wanted her. There was no question about that, and right now, it was driving him mad.

He tore her shirt trying to get it off. Hell, he'd buy her a new one. He trailed kisses over her chest and sucked her nipples. This made her catch her breath and that sound drove him closer to the edge.

At this point in time, she wanted him so badly that she was past the point of rational thought. She reached down to his waist to unbutton his pants, pulling them down. There he was in naked, glorious splendor. Her eyes followed the trail of light hair that made its way down his lower torso until it brought her eyes to what she craved the most. She smiled as she bit her lower lip. Most men would have been put to shame by Jake, the only other comparison she had. Edward was not in danger of being shamed. She pulled off her panties she'd been wearing under her night shirt. She wanted him _now_.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. She was writing beneath him and she was rubbing against him, begging with her body. She was biting that damn bottom lip of hers again… that was it. It was all he could take. He took her mouth with his as he plunged into her. And it was heaven. She was warm and wet. Ready for him.

She was more than ready for him. As, she felt him in her for the first time, she knew this was it. It was like she let out a breath she'd been holding her whole life. She could finally release. That's what it was. As she moved with him, she felt all her tension melt away. There was nothing beyond this room, this bed, this man. There was no one else in this world.

The sounds that were issuing from her mouth came from low in her throat. They were a sexy mix of purr and moan. And they were the only sound he could hear. He felt only her around him, smelled only the perfume of her fresh from the shower and her arousal. It was the sweetest scent, the warmest feeling. He knew that this was it. There was no future without her and no past that would ever matter in comparison to what was now. She was his. She was his life.

***

He'd known all along that he'd been falling for her. From the first stumble over her own two feet he'd witnessed. She was sweet and fiery. She was beauty and clumsiness. She was selfless and she was his. He knew she had to feel the way that he felt. It wouldn't have been that way had she felt different. But it had been that way. Now, he watched her deep even breathing as she slept in his arms. Her hair was tangled and nested all over her head. She smiled and murmured in her sleep. It had been his name she said as she dreamed, and he'd never been happier.

***

It was easy to be protected if you were sleeping with the law.

He was growing weary of waiting.

"We need a plan." He looked over his shoulder to his long time lover.

"Yes." She released the word in a catlike hiss. She was a woman of few words, but she had millions of plans. Her expertise was escaping and getting others out of trouble.

"Let's go plan."


	10. Temptations

Chapter 10: Temptations

She felt amazing. She moved fluidly through the kitchen getting breakfast together for the guys before she had to leave for work. She hummed as she worked, and Jake watch her almost dumbfounded by her cheery disposition.

He knew something was up. Bella was gracefully dancing around as she made scrambled eggs and bacon. There was only one thing that could make the klutzy Bella graceful, a stressed Bella happy enough to hum and smile. "You slept with him!" He hissed in a loud whisper of breath.

Her shoulders jutted up and he head whipped around to look at him. Was she that obvious about these things? "Shh!" she hissed back. The last thing she wanted was for Charlie to hear and die of a heart attack. "Jacob, what if Charlie heard you say that?"

"Well?" Was all he would say. He knew he was being scolded when she said Jacob.

She just nodded her head in his direction. Then she got concerned and bit her bottom lip. He tried to hide it quickly, but his face fell at this news showing all the pain and disappointment he felt. "oh, Jake." She patted his shoulder, comforting. "You're my best friend, I told you that. That is something that can never be replaced. I love you, Jake."

She knew he wanted more. He was always open and honest about the fact that he wanted them to be the way they used to. She knew that it could never be like that again. Now, after what she'd experienced last night, she knew she could never settle for the life she once thought would be perfect for her.

And she did think about it before. How easy it would be to slip into the routine. To slip into the arms that used to feel like home, the arms that could and would feel like that again, would be the simple and safe thing to do. She knew that. But that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want the safety and security of the routine she once knew so well. Being with Jake was like living in Forks. Simple, safe, and routine.

She craved more. Excitement that Edward could bring was what she needed. It was what she thirsted for. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit, once you took a bite you would never have enough. She wanted him, and she knew without a doubt that he wanted her, too.

"I just don't like it. The way he looks at you like you're something to devour. There is something fishy about him. And why he's here. His story just doesn't sit right with me."

"Jacob Black, quit being jealous."

***

She was on his mind now. He woke up from a dream of her. He'd been hard because the dream had been so vivid. He began to kiss on Victoria neck, then he bit her. He knew it would leave a mark. It matched the shadows of it predecessors, at this she turn towards him. "James, what has you so feisty this morning?" She purred.

He didn't answer. It had been a dream of blood and the look of anguish on the face of that Podunk sheriff. He had the taste of her warm blood in his mouth and her sweet naked body in his arms. He imagined she would feel tight around his dick as he fucked her and killed her all at the same time, making daddy watch it all.

It was all for Laurent. His poor brother was rotting in prison, and James would get his revenge.

He crushed his mouth to Victoria's and whispered in her ear as he entered her, knowing it would get her going even more, " Tonight we move."

***

She was on his mind now. He woke up from a dream of her. A terrible dream, and it ran shivers down his spine. He had shifted out from under her to get in the shower and start his day. He let the steaming water run over him trying to wash out the images of death and blood. James.

He would leave Jasper to watch her from afar in his lat nineties model maroon Jeep Liberty that was more comfortable in this community than either of their own personal vehicles. He ran over to talk to him while Bella still snoozed lightly in her room.

"Just watch her closely while I am gone." He handed a hand written schedule to Jasper. "This is what she has planned for the next couple of days. I will be back by five or so but until then just watch her."

Jasper could feel his worry and anxiety. "What's up man? You seem really jumpy about it all today." Jasper knew that they had been together. Partners know everything that goes down when you have a house bugged, but there was something more to the jumpiness that his partner was suffering from.

"Just have this feeling. Something is going down soon. I know it."

"Good," Jasper said. "The sooner he moves, the sooner we nail him."

Edward made a noncommittal grunt and walked to his car. He had a lot to do today to get everything ready. He had a feeling that the shit was about to hit the fan.


	11. On Edge

**Chapter 11: On Edge**

**Bella was so tired of being here today. Mike was all over her, again, and she wanted to shout at him today. Jake had put her in a bad mood this morning. Yelling at her like she was a child who was crossing the street without looking both ways. Her smile faltered never to return because she didn't know when Edward was coming back. He had left her a note.**

_**Bella,**_

_**Alice and Jasper made it in late last night. I will be at the house for a while. I should be back tonight but don't wait up if it is late. **_

_**I love you, Bella.**_

_**~Edward.**_

**She understood, of course, but she didn't want him to be gone when she woke up this morning. The only thing that kept her smile was that he had written I Love You. Then Jake treating her like a six year old. She was not in the mood to put up with Mike today.**

"**Bella, can you watch the front while I make a call?" He asked. It was probably the first thing he had said to her all day that wasn't dripping with what Mike thought was charm.**

"**Pretty sure I can handle it." Bella snapped, not exactly meaning to snap.**

"**Ok, you know where I am if you need me." He looked at her weirdly and then went in the back.**

**It was a few minutes before the jingle of the front door bells caught her attention. She turned to see a gorgeous fiery woman walk into the store. She walked like she was born for seduction, hips swaying with every step. Her hair was untamed and the color of camp fire. It came down in curls to her mid back. She just looked Bella dead in the eyes like she was challenging her for a fight.**

"**Can I help you?" Bella asked after a moment.**

**Then she spoke and it was like a cat's purr, which fit perfectly with her sex kitten body and slinky movements. "I need to use the phone. My car broke down and I don't get bars in this town on my cell. You do have a phone, right?"**

"**Yeah, hold on a minute." Bella got a feeling that she wouldn't want to turn her back on this woman. So instead of going to get Mike she yelled for him. "Hey, Mike! There is a lady that needs to use the phone." It would give Bella some ease just to have another person in the room, even if it was just Mike.**

**Mike came out with the cordless in his hands. He was muttering about rudeness when he looked up to see her there. His eyes almost popped out of his head (like one of those cartoon wolves) as he took in her attire. Tight black, low slung pants that didn't quite meet the hem of her tight black tank top. Bella was sure she wasn't wearing underwear, because there was no trace of a panty line in those skintight pants. The tank was low enough to show off her voluptuous top half. Mike was almost drooling.**

"**Here you are. My name is Mike."**

**She smiled coyly at him. "Tori." She said. Though she hated when someone tried to call her that, she wasn't here to make friends. In a small town like this, she needed to use the small names. "My boyfriend, Jimmy, needs to know where to meet me. We're here on vacation." She grimaced inwardly at thinking of this as a vacation. The only reason she, James and Laurent had been here before was so they could do the rituals. They thought no one would happen across them in the deep woods here. Actually they had been doing it every year until about three years ago when it all went down. James spent over two years in jail and Laurent was still there. **

**Bella couldn't understand why but all her hairs were standing on end. There was something about this woman. Something in her eyes. It was like they were hiding a million evil sins. Mike, however, didn't seem to notice. He all but stripped her clothes off and took her on the floor of the store.**

"**He doesn't seem to be answering." She handed the phone back to Mike. "Can I hang around and try in a few minutes?"**

**Bella knew Mike would say yes no matter how much she wished he would say no. "Sure thing, you can stay all you need." He added his wink and cheesy grin at the end. **

_**Well, at least he will get off me for the time she's here,**_** Bella tried to think of the good things.**

*******

**Edward was not happy. The whole time he'd been trying to call in some backup, he was being brushed off.**

"**Cullen, you and Hale have it covered. It will just be one guy. For Christ sake, can't you cover one girl?"**

**But Edward knew it was all going to be going down, and he was ready to call in special forces. He was pacing around the grand main room of the Cullen house. Alice flitted about asking how she could help. He loved his sister but sometimes it was like a five year old on a sugar high. She had done nothing but clean since she had been there. The furniture found itself in new places, and the window wall was so clear a bird might try to fly through it.**

**His last childhood home was his favorite by far. If he could just move it to somewhere other than Forks, he used to think….**

**Now, well, now he was imagining it Alice free. With an old homemade quilt on the bed, not just any one but the one on Bella's bed. He imagined the cream furniture replaced by more homey pieces making it look more like a page out of **_**Better Homes and Gardening**_** rather than an Ethan Allen catalogue. **

**He could also imagine the obvious teen and young adult rooms being modified for babies and young children. **

**Edward shook his head. His life, his daydream, was in trouble, and he had really just found it. Here he was wasting time fantasizing. Action- that is what needed to happen right now. He pulled out his phone for his final lifeline. Let's hope he wasn't out hunting with no signal.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, are you tied up?" Edward hoped the answer was no so he could get the help he felt like he needed.**

"**Never too much to get out. What can I do for you, brother?"**

*******

**Just before she left for the day to leave Mike to close up, the leggy redhead finally left the shop. A man with long blond hair tied back with a leather string came by and she ran out after him. He had made eye contact with Bella, looked through her almost. She had the sudden urge to run and cover herself all at once. She shuddered remembering the feeling as she pulled in to the driveway.**

"**Home sweet home."**


	12. Planning

Chapter 12: Planning

He saw Edward today when he left. He knew something was going down, and he wanted Bella out of there. He was nervous all day because Edward had been gone, planning something. He had Jake move him to the kitchen and he called Edward on his cell phone.

"What's going on, Cullen?"

Edward sighed. Of coursed Charlie knew something was up. "Chief, I've got a feeling that something is going down soon. I have tried to get some extra help, but they don't think we need help. I just have a feeling that this is going to be harder than we thought at first."

"Why is that?' Charlie knew about gut feelings, and he knew to trust him. He was scared. Adrenaline was pumping and making Charlie feel more alive than he has since he's been sick.

"Jasper called and said he saw a woman today who fit the description of Victoria Macleod. She was in the shop all day. Jasper was in front of the shop all day, and she stayed there for something like two hours. Then, a man fitting James's description came by and got her."

"Why didn't he get them, follow them, something."

"He got out to go after them, and they were gone." It was like they had vanished, jasper had said, flabbergasted.

"You've got to take her somewhere, Edward." And Charlie sounded tired and scared in that statement. And frustrated. He couldn't save his own daughter and he had to hand her over to someone else. "I trust that you will keep her safe because you love her." And that was the truth, Charlie truly believed that Edward loved his daughter, and he was the only hope for her.

"I've got one more idea, Charlie. I'll get this done. I'll be there to get her in an hour."

That took weight off his shoulders. He hung up right as he heard the truck door close in the drive way. Bella was home.

***

"What are you doing up?" Bella gasped at her father in the kitchen chair.

"I asked Jake to help me in here. I wanted a change of scenery. You don't know how hard it is, Bells."

She sighed. She didn't know what it was like. She was lucky. "You having a good day then, dad?"

"Yeah, Bells, I am feeling good today. I was restless on that couch. For the past week I have just been feeling like I am getting cabin fever or something. If I feel up to it I am going to have Jake help me out to the porch tomorrow, get some fresh air, you know?'

"Yeah, sounds good. Its supposed to be pretty tomorrow. We are supposed to have a break from the rain tomorrow."

Charlie knew that of course. He'd had nothing to do but watch TV for months. And he saw the weather today. And when he wasn't watching the news today, he was plotting to save his baby. "Edward called, said he'd be home within the hour or so. He has a surprise for you, he said. I called Jake and told him to come baby-sit me."

"Dad, its not babysitting."

"Bella, promise me you will go out and have fun with Edward tonight. Me and Jake have plans to watch gore movies all night and paint each other's toenails and give each other makeovers."

She laughed. He was joking, and he had color in his face. And he wasn't lying on the couch for the first time in weeks. She couldn't help but to be in a good mood. She wanted to go out and have fun. She wanted to get away from Forks and go to Seattle or even just Port Angeles and go see a movie. She couldn't remember the last movie she saw.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for my date then." She leaned down and kissed Charlie's forehead.

He put a smile on his face and watched her walk out of the room. He looked up and talked to God for the first time since he had been sick. "Dear Lord, save my baby tonight."

***

"Do you understand?" He asked her for the third time. It was really starting to bug her.

"Yes, damn it. God, you have a hard on again."

He couldn't help it. He kept thinking about what would happen tonight. "Its got you going, too." He took her mouth with his. "I might even let you go first this time."

"Breaking tradition, my love?"

"Laurent isn't here, he won't have to know. Plus it will really get me hot watching you do her first. Then we will do it together." He was imagining it all.

"Focus on the plan, James." Victoria licked her lips at him knowing it would drive him even more crazy.

He moaned. "I need a cold shower before we leave." He got up and went into the grimy hotel bathroom.


	13. Cabin fever

Chapter 13: Cabin fever.

He read the letter again. The letter was how James had sent word that he was on his way to Forks to get his vengeance on the dying man that had placed them both behind bars. The code was not something anyone would break. It really sucked that all of his mail was read before he got it. This letter would have been better in plain English. He licked his lips. He'd just gotten the call from James. All in code yet again.

Tonight was the night that he would get his revenge. He couldn't be there to see it, but he would know when it happened. And James would send him pictures. It would have to do.

***

Bella was nervous sitting in the passengers seat of the Volvo. Edward had blindfolded her and said he had a huge surprise for her. She felt the car wind around curves and had absolutely no idea where she might be. Excitement had her hand fluttering as she talked to him about her day. She was ready for dinner and a movie but it seemed she was in for a whole lot more.

Edward wanted to smile and be excited by her excitement but his hands gripped the wheel in a death grip as he raced toward the cabin that was nestled in the mountains just outside the Quillutte reservation. His brother, Emmett ran the camping and skiing resort up there with is wife, Jasper's sister, Rosalie.

No one would find them on these curvy mountain roads. Edward pulled into the office parking lot. The light was on in the upstairs living area where Em and Rose stayed and Edward honked for him to come down with the keys to the Jeep. The supped up Jeep had the power and all terrain tires needed to make it to the secluded cabin that he was taking Bella to.

"Hey, here are the keys, man. Enjoy your weekend." Emmett said to him as he handed him the keys. There was also some other vital things in his hand to give along with it. The security code to the cabin to get in and one to set the alarm. If the alarm went off, Emmett would be there with a grin and be ready to fight. "I know I hope for some action out there." He winked at Edward.

Edward was too busy strapping her in with the specialty seatbelts to notice anything around him. He was so focused on Bella. He hadn't noticed the car that had followed him to the campgrounds at a safe distance with its lights off. He didn't notice the movement in the woods of two people on foot, watching them.

***

James knew these woods like the back of his hands. The sacred woods outside the safe zone of the reservation. It possessed some of the magic of ancient Indians who once roamed their hidden passages. The clearing was within a mile of where they were now. In fact at one time they had stayed at one of these very cabins under some inane alias that Victoria always insisted they use. She probably had given some spill about them being on a second honeymoon. _Funny_, he thought, _I don't remember a first one_.

James loved Victoria. She was after all bound to him in a way a marriage could never bind them. In blood and sacrifice. They had performed the sacred rite to bind them but she would not take his name as was thought traditional, and she was in no way his wife. They were two halves of the same soul, in two beings. They belonged to one another without question.

The sex was full of passion, never dull, and it never felt like a chore for them. They ceremonies kept them alive in their passions. Tonight's ceremony was not only about revenge. Tonight would be a ceremony that Laurent would have never allowed. A ceremony to allow fertility for Victoria. She craved a child. James wanted to make her happy so a child she would have. Tonight they broke all the rules.

***

Bella had never seen a cabin so magnificent as the one she was in. Well, to be honest the only cabin she'd ever seen had been one she had seen in a horror movie about a camp. This one had all the modern day conveniences. A kitchen with stainless steel everything, a gigantic bathroom with a whirlpool bathtub big enough for a family of five, and a hot tub in its own special room. All the furniture was made of big sturdy logs of light wood that was polished and lacquered. There was a new flat screen in den area with a video game system hooked up.

What she was really flattered by was how nervous Edward seemed to be. He was putting away their clothes in the bedroom that he had packed for their stay. Bella felt guilty that this weekend would be spent without Charlie, but she really was glad to be here with Edward. She had a surprise for him, too. Underneath her clothes was something she had bought in case she got a chance like this. A black lace barely there kind of teddy. She bought it when she spent the day with Edward's sister, Alice.

She was falling in love with his family too. Alice was dead set on them being best friends. She just knew Bella and Edward would end up married. Of course Alice didn't really know Bella's opinions on marriage.

Edward came out on this thought, and Bella lost that thought altogether. He was smiling a lopsided smile but his eyes still had the nervousness showing in them. _Oh my God,_ Bella thought, _there is only one thing that can make a man this nervous._ He was going to propose. She just knew it. Why else would he bring her into the woods to this beautiful cabin?

He knew he should stop her when she sauntered to him. He knew what was on her mind, he could see it in her eyes. She crushed her mouth to his before his brain told him to stop her. He needed to be watchful. This would not help him. All his blood was elsewhere besides his brain in a matter f seconds. His arms wound around her and his hands tangled in her wild mane. It was all over.

She slowly unbuttoned the blue shirt she was wearing and he could see scraps of black lace that cover more than a bra but only enticed him more. When she was free of the shirt and her jeans he saw that it cover less in some areas than her usual underwear attire.

The black lace clung to her rib cage and stopped right above her nipples as his eyes traveled up. As his eyes made their way back down her torso to the bottom half, he saw the lace split open right where it needed to. It would allow her to wear it while they made love. And seeing this made him harder, and it made him push why they were really here to back of his thoughts.

His hands were running all over her. Stroking through the lace, she could feel everything as if she had no barrier to him. She'd have to thank Alice for helping her pick it out. She pulled away from him enough to pull him to the bedroom.

***

Victoria knew that the damn cop had set the alarm on this cabin before fucking their sacrifice. She would be a little used but she would still work for what they needed her for. Victoria licked her lips and hoped that she wouldn't take off the sexy lace teddy before they got to her. She and James were so hot and turned on by what they just saw that they almost couldn't restrain themselves and save it for the ceremony.

She smiled knowing that this latest erection he was packing wouldn't be leaving until after the ceremony. He could think about old ladies and puppies all he wanted, he was stuck with it. They had watched that cop defile their altar. And they had been angry and turned on.

She must admit, the cop had a nice package. She wouldn't mind initiating him into this. He would know how to get her off, maybe even better than James did.

She needed to focus. She tried all the windows, and finally found the bathroom one unlocked. She tested it, hoping that it wouldn't set off the alarm because she wasn't breaking it. She held her breath and slithered in the window. Glad she came because James would never fit his broad shoulders through the tiny half window of the bathroom.

She was almost worried about the cop catching her. It was the kind of thrill that gave her some sort of high. She slinked into the tub and sank low into it. She would not be seen when someone entered. Her luck was on tonight.

The door came open and in came her precious altar still clad in the crotch less black lace. Victoria felt the smile come across her face as she took aim with the sleeping dart. It only too a second for the serum to overtake Bella and have her falling back. Victoria was there to catch her so there wouldn't the sound of the fall. She reached for the door and locked it before pulling her towards the window. She was very thankful that Bella was slim and light. As she passed the tub, she turned the water on. This would buy them enough time to be well on their way to the clearing.

***

Edward paced wondering why she was bathing with the door locked. "Bella? Is everything ok?' He said once more to the door. Had he done something to upset her?

His cell rang and looked at the ID. "Hey, Em."

"Uhm did you open the bathroom window after setting the alarm?"

"Bella is in there in that monster tub. She might have gotten hot."

"Has she been in there since 9:36?"

He check his watch. It was 10:15. She had gone in there about twenty minutes ago. At 9:36 she had been laying with him glowing and smiling at him in the bed. "Shit."

"The alarm sends a signal after a window has been open awhile. It only goes off right away if one is broken for entering."

"Shit. Em, get up here. I am going to owe you a door."

"It's on the house, brother."

Edward put his phone in his pocket as he ran toward the door. Shoulder first, he heard a crack. It wasn't open but one more ram should do it. He hit it harder this time and he fell right through. He looked at the empty tub with the water running right into the open drain. The window was still open.

Edward ran toward the front door. He threw it open and looked at the blinking light on the alarm. He would let it sound, he would let the police come and help with the search. Emmet was already outside on his ATV. "Get on. We'll find her."

Edward didn't want to think of what would happen if they didn't but he had no idea how far ahead they were. He was racking his brain trying to pinpoint the time she actually went in the bathroom. Had it been twenty minutes? Or was he wrong? Had she gone in there thirty minutes? They could be miles out, and they were in woods that were thick.

Emmet knew the woods well, but trees slowed his pace down especially because it was dark. Still it was faster than walking. He knew where he wanted to go. There was a large clearing about a mile or so out and it was where kids went to make out, do drugs, and get busy. He'd also been there himself when he and Rose were teenagers. There had been strange things found there then and he had a feeling it had something to do with sacrifices.


	14. Sacrafice

Chapter 14

Bella awoke slowly, disoriented. her hand were tingling. Like they were just getting circulation back in them. Ther weren't able to be moved. THen she realized they were above her head and trapped. No , tied back. She was cold. She realized she was naked.

No, not naked but wearing the teddy she had put on for Edward. She tried to remember where she was. Cabin? No she was outdoors but why?

A flash of red came close to her face. What was her name? She smiled and ran her finger down Bella's neck. Down the front of her and played with her through the slit in her underwear. What was going on?

"James, she is coming to. Can I start on her now?" It was a seductive purr. Then he entered her line of vision.

A face she had seen before. it had been a few years, but she would never forget the case that had charlie up at all times searching the woods fot the Brothers. They did sacrafices in the woods just outside of Forks.

"Ah, Bella Swan. I have been waiting for this moment for a while."

She just looked at him confused. SHe was still groggy.

"Your boyfriend didnt tell you i was here?" He smiled evily. "Edward Cullen." He spat the name out. "Detective from Seattle. Here to keep you safe."

"What?" She was confused. She'd never asked what he did.

"Oh, he didnt tell you? My, my. See me and victoria here, we've been looking to sink our teeth into you for a while. You see, i was going to make it me just getting to your dad. My brother is going to lose his life in that prison. I thought it was only far that the man behind it lose his..

"Then come to find out his ticket has already been punched. So what else could i do but get him where it would really hurt. The only fmaily he has in the world. Precious Isabella. Sweet, clumsy, caring Bella. You see. Me and Victoria have just one more sacrafice to make so my angel and I can have a perfect conception. Maybe, if we have a daughter, we will name her Isabella. What do you think Victoria?"

"James, I think we should just start." She said in a bored tone. "She looks delicious and I am ready for this to start."

Edward flew of the back of the atv when Emett stopped. "Let's go on foot."

"we're close." Emmett kept pace easily even though he was taller and wider, built more like a football player than and sprinter. He lead the way easily in the dark.

He couldnt think of anything. He didnt see the trees, just knew somehow when to swerve and bob. He just knew he had to get there... had to get to her.

She was his life.

Bella was coming around a little more as the two argued. They had never done this without the other and they were fighting over how to start. How was she going to get out of here. she moved her hands around lookig for anything sharp to cut the ropes. Somehow she had to make it out... for Charlie, for Jake, for Edward. Where was he now? How long had they been out here.

"Let's just do her." SHe heard the cat woman say. "I long for her blood."

"Fine we will just do this your way then, my love. To our fertility." He raised a knife and ran it down the back of her arm and let her blood flow into a cup. He brought it to his lips then passed it to the woman.

She shuddered. She prayed that Edward would be there soon.

"Its about a minute away." Emmett said. Breathing as almost as steady as if he was standing still.

Edward grunted a response and sped up as much as he could. He could see the light. They had a fire going. He could hear the laughter of that vile woman who slinked like a cat. He spat the disgust out of his mouth and burst through the trees and into the opening. Watching as they drank from the chalice.


	15. Final?

Chapter 15

THe fire burned on her arm where he cut her. Bella had tears running down her face. SHe was crying because she knew how bad this would hurt Charlie. She would never want him hurt this way knowing how he was hurting now anyway. She closed her eyes. Telling her self t obe strong she blinked away the tears. She turned her head at the sound of someone's footsteps. They had to be running. _Please be Edward,_ she begged in her head.

It was horrific. Their lips glistened with the red liquid. Too thick to be wine, Edward knew. There was a rock slab in the center with Bella on it. Her arm was bleeding just above her wrist. His mouth went dry. Was she breathing? was he too late?

"Welcome, Detective. So nice of you to join us. We are just getting started. I didn't know you would want to watch us kill your pet here. SHe didnt seem to know she was being chaperoned this whole time. Did you enjoy seducing her? Did it fill your time well?"

"I'm not here to join. I am here to stop you."

"You," james said taking another swig from the cup and licking his lips, "are not strong enough to stop me."

"Oh you underestimate me."

"Well, it has already begun. Victoria and I will not be interrupted. Go ahead, love, you can begin on her."

"Don't touch her!"

"Don't worry little brother, i have her." Emmett called as he ran after the redhead. She sped off into the woods with him following close behind.

James showed his first show of concern now that she was out of the picture. He put the cup next to Bella on the stone slab and began to back away. He was going to try to cut and run. Edward was going to have no part in that. He took a step towards him. James was backing closer and closer to the fire that they had lit for the ritual.

"James, give up now. It will be a lesser sentence now than if i have to go after you or if you fight me."

"You think i want to rot in prison like my brother?" James spat. It was red, stained still with her blood. The sight made edward's vision blurr in anger.

He launched himself toward the bastard thinking of nothing but getting this over with and getting Bella out of there.

Bella could't stay focused. Her vision was blurring and she was naseaus from the coppery smell of her own blood. All that mattered was that Edward was there. And he would save her. She'd watched as a man as big as a building ran after victoria. Impossibly light on his feet and fast for his size. She knew she knew him from somewhere but right now she couldnt quite place it.

Then she saw a flash from the corner of her eye. James was flying at him as Edward charged. She wanted to scream but couldnt get herself to do it.

"I love you." she whispered and passed out.

She awoke to the soft beeping sound of the monitor. She was in the hospital. She opened her eyes and moved her head lef then right. "Jake?"

"Heya, Bells." HE leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you felling?"

"I'm okay." She looked at the crescent shaped cut on her arm. it was sticthed up. Then she looked around some more.

"He's not here. He had to go back to Seattle."

"that makes sense. Did he tell you?"

"The man, James, He's dead. Fell into the fire. Cullen probably pushed him." Jake spit out edward's name then smirked. "I can't blame him, no matter how much i hate him."

"What about..."

"THe woman? She got away. Emmett- i think that was the brother's name- lost her in the woods. He knows those woods pretty well, too. She just seemed to disapear."

He looked at her hand in his for a moment, how small and pale it was. "I am not so sure he will be back. Bella, I could keep you safe. I love you more than you can ever know. I can give you home."

"I know Jake, i know."


	16. The End

Chapter 16

She looked down at her hand safe, warm and secure in his. Pale compared to his, and finding comfort in its warm embrace. She found herself smiling at this, happier than she thought she would be, somehow. Her gaze drifted in front of her where a girl was running on chubby, short baby legs. Her long black hair flowed down her back. Then she turned and looked back at Bella and she was staring back into a set of eyes that mirrored her own.

Her smiled widened. Their child was so beautiful with the skin of her father and the eyes-eyes that seemed bland and plain on Bella- that seemed like melting chocolate on her. Yes, she was very happy in her life.

Deep down, she felt a pang of regret. That her child wasn't fair with rosy cheeks and emerald eyes and curly bronze hair. She shook the thought out of her head.

This was her life. She may not have chosen it had there been the option of him, but it made her happy.

Jake loved her with all that he was made of.

They followed from the yard to the porch on their small house on the reservation. Jake laughing at their daughter as she tried to stretch her chubby legs to go up two stairs at a time like her daddy did. He scooped her up and spun her around.

Yes, she was very happy.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

She woke up from the dream. She knew he could make her happy. She could be happy in that life. And it seemed now that it was her only choice in this life. Edward was not an option anymore it seemed.

She had been so mad at the beginning when she had woken up in the hospital. He had explaining to do and yet he had run from her. It had now been a month since the incident and there hadn't been ever a call to her. He'd called once while she was at work to tell Charlie that Victoria was at large but had last been seen heading to Canada.

"She'll more than likely stay there to keep from trouble. Nothing to come back to now that James is gone." he had said to Charlie. And Charlie seemed to agree with that.

She was putting on a strong front for him. Still smiling, still laughing even though it sounded hollow to her ears. She only really and truly smiled when Jacob came by. He came by everyday. He used the excuse that Charlie had less time everyday, but she knew it was mostly for her benefit.

"Bella," Charlie called to her from the living room.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I don't have much time left here. Don't try to say anything different, you know. I want to leave knowing that you're happy." He watched as she struggled between telling the truth and just saying…

"dad, I am happy."

"He loves you, you know. He'll be back."

He was driving at a nice pace on the interstate. There as no traffic to slow him down. There was something pulling him to push the limits and get there as soon as he could. True, Charlie had called with empty threats on his life for making her so sad. He'd been putting it all together anyway. He knew he had to be with her.

"Don't worry, chief, you are talking to your replacement."

This had caused the man to laugh. "I knew you couldn't stay away forever."

"no, I love her."

He hadn't called her. He wanted to give her time and space. And he wanted it to be a surprise. She would have been mad that he didn't clue her in on what was going on. It was her life and right to know. To know to be safer.

He used the time to get the job together in Forks, to get a plan for his stuff to make it down to the old family home. He would have to fix all the fussiness Alice left in her wake.

He'd also had time to get a ring for Bella. He was going to make sure that Charlie got to give her away before he was gone. He smiled as he drove toward his life and his love. This was the beginning of a beautiful future.

THE END


End file.
